1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a clamping band to be used to clamp and fix a cylindrical member such as a boot made of an elastic material, to a fixture having a circumferential surface.
2. Related Background Art
A clamping band made of band steel has been used to clamp and fix a cylindrical boot or cover to a fixture having a substantially circumferential surface such as a transmission shaft of a vehicle. Various clamping bands have been known conventionally. One example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Appln. Laid-Open No. 63-259207 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In such clamping bands, the band is first curved in a loop shape, the opposite ends are over-lapped radially, and then a clamping tool is engaged with tool engagements (holes or projections) at the ends of the band to apply a clamping force tangentially to the ends to reduce a radius of the band, and finally an engaging portion of the inner end and an engaging portion of the outer end are engaged.
An engaging pawl formed on the second end, which is radially outer end when the opposite ends are overlapped, is critical. If the engaging pawl is formed at a portion spaced or retracted away from the tip of the second end, the second end may be separated from the outer periphery of the first end and drift radially outerwardly after the clamping.
In Japanese Patent Appln. Laid-Open No. 63-259207 mentioned above, a retaining member is provided at the first end to prevent the drifting outward of the second end. The retaining member comprises a fixed member fixed to the inside of the first end and a pair of arms extending outward therefrom to engage with the second end.
However, since the fixed member of the retaining member extends beyond the radially inner side of the first end, a projection is formed by the fixed member on the inner peripheral surface of the band to prevent the close contact of the clamping band to the boot. This results in the closure of the boot being deteriorated.
Further, since the tip edge of the second end is exposed along the outer peripheral surface of the first end, a step having the thickness of the second end is formed. Thus, surrounding parts may interfere with the step (tip edge) so that the band might be taken off from the boot.